


The Breach

by WindmillGhost



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Minor Injuries, mostly just hurty hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindmillGhost/pseuds/WindmillGhost
Summary: Sunny's feelers manifest for the first time, and it isn't very comfortable. Coco tries to help.





	

Sunny flinched at the sound of opening scissors.

“I won’t hurt you.” Coco declared as resolutely as his soft voice could manage.

It was unusual of Sunny to refuse going for a haircut, something the boys would usually do together. He liked to keep his hair cut close to his scalp, not liking having to fuss around with cleaning it, or the feeling of hair brushing against his forehead and neck. In the last few months, though, his hair had grown out into a mottled, patchy mess. His mood got uglier at about the same rate.

Everyone in President Ichiryu’s makeshift family was more or less used to the boy’s eccentricities, of which this was the most recent. At first, Sunny would flinch when someone touched his head, but not long after, he’d panic from even a slight brush against his hair. He hardly went outside anymore, or go near the rest of them, at least not without clutching his head the whole time. Of course, they’d all tried asking what his problem was-- mostly in gentler terms that that-- but he hadn’t been able to supply a coherent answer. It just _felt gross_ , whatever that really meant.

The President gently telling him that he’d look better if he let someone cut his hair made it worse. It was when Coco went to calm him down, reassuring him that he looked just fine, that Sunny let him comb out his hair. He was working out a knot with his fingers when he thought of a solution that hadn’t yet been tried.

_Would it help if it was me who cut it?_

Sunny looked up at him with concern, but he still wasn’t refusing.

_I promise I won’t hurt you._

This earned him a slanted smile. _As long as you don’t mess it up too bad_

There was no way Coco wouldn’t mess it up, and he knew it. His only plan was to just show the younger boy that it wasn’t that bad, that he could handle someone else giving him a proper cut. So far, though, just bringing the scissors near sent Sunny into a shudder. “We can stop if you want.” Coco offered; maybe breaking the boy’s stubbornness just wasn’t possible at the moment.

“No!” Sunny sat up a bit straighter, indignance in his voice. “I can handle this.”

“Then you’re going to have to stop moving around.”

Sunny gripped the edge of the counter as his brother placed one hand on his head and brought the scissors in with the other. Coco snapped them shut, but only caught empty air. “I told you not to move.” He admonished, taking hold of a chunk of hair.

“I was n--”

Sunny sucked in a breath as Coco took the first snip, and fell silent. “Hah, see? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

In hindsight, Coco should have caught his little brother’s ragged breathing, but he didn’t. A feeling of relief had washed over him and he sliced another lock away-- and Sunny erupted into horrified sobbing. Coco pulled away in surprise as the boy convulsed in pain, but his hands were held fast by the hair that tangled around them. The texture, which had in Coco’s first observation been little different than strands of silk, tightened forcefully and dug into his knuckles. After a moment of struggle, he freed one hand with a sickening tearing sound. Sunny let out a shriek. Coco stared at the clump of mangled hair in his hand.

"Y-you--” Sunny hissed out his words between shallow breaths. “Y’ said you w-wouldn’t--”

He couldn’t finish before crying out at a new pulse of pain. _Hurt him._ Coco didn’t need to hear the end to remember what he had promised. “I didn’t mean--” He took a breath, trying to calm himself. According to the President, he was the big brother-- he needed to act like one now. “I didn’t know. It wasn’t supposed to.”

Coco leaned close and a steadying hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. He didn’t dare move the other hand, still pinned in place and grasping the scissors that had started this disaster. Blood was beading on the surface of his skin and a dull pain was growing in his joints, but this was forced into the background of Coco’s mind by the matter at hand. “Can you stand?”

Sunny nodded slightly, and Coco lifted him up as he strained to use his shaking legs. “You’re doing great. Let’s, uh-- let’s just find the President for now…”

* * *

 

Despite both of their efforts, Sunny needed another round of hair-cutting to remove around 500 feelers that were firmly embedded through Coco’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny is around eight and Coco is twelve. The reason Coco doesn't notice the feelers is because they aren't longer than Sunny's regular hair yet.  
> Also, thank you for reading!


End file.
